The present invention relates to a spring tension adjusting apparatus for a high-hat stand, in which operability in tension adjusting of a spring inserted between a cymbal operating shaft and a pipe is improved in such a manner that a slide pin for locking one end of the spring is engaged with a rotary knob, and the rotary knob is pivotally fitted in a lock sleeve fixed to the pipe, thus adjusting the height position of the rotary knob.
A conventional spring tension adjusting apparatus for a high-hat stand of this type is disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. Hei 1-152396.
This apparatus includes an inner cylindrical member in which a cymbal operating shaft is elastically supported through a spring. The tension of the spring is adjusted by adjusting the height position of the inner cylindrical member with respect to an outer cylindrical member thereof. With this tension adjusting, the pressing force of a performer on a foot pedal can be adjusted.
More specifically, a lock pin as a retainer is fixed to the inner cylindrical member. This lock pin is biased downward by the spring and partially protrudes from a vertically elongated hole in the outer cylindrical member.
In addition, a ring-like adjusting member is pivotally supported on the outer cylindrical member. A plurality of stepped portions having different heights are formed on the upper surface of the adjusting member. The above-mentioned lock pin is engaged with one of these stepped portions.
With this arrangement, when the tension of the spring is to be adjusted, the lock pin, which is biased downward, is raised by one hand of the performer to disengage it from the currently engaged stepped portion of the adjusting ring, while the adjusting ring is rotated by the other hand. The height of each stepped portion which is engaged with the lock pin is changed by rotating the adjusting ring, thus adjusting the tension of the spring.
In such a conventional spring tension adjusting apparatus for a high-hat stand, however, when tension adjusting is to be performed, while the lock pin is raised by one hand, the adjusting ring must be rotated by the other hand. That is, tension adjusting always requires both the hands of a performer, resulting in poor operability.